Un nuevo Rumbo
by RCurrent
Summary: La familia Loud deberá reconstruir sus vidas en otro país, sin Lincoln, para las chicas, luego de tanto, tendrán que adaptarse a un nuevo hogar antes de poder continuar con su búsqueda, ¿pero que más se oculta detrás de su misteriosa desaparición? ¿que fue lo que sucedió?
1. Un nuevo Rumbo

**_Un nuevo Rumbo_**

* * *

Era una tarde soleada en el parque de Royal woods, los niños salían a jugar, risas y juegos en el, un día simple como cualquier otro, normal, usual, y Felíz.

Aunque esto último no se aplicaba para alguien.

Vamos a un charco de Lodo, en el, estaba una chica castaña, de ropaje deportivo rojo y blanco, tirada y con algunos moretones, con la cara contra el barro, al levantar la mirada se podían ver pequeños moretones que acompañaban sus pecas, sus ojos estaban cansados, además de que su boca dejaba caer una linea roja, pues le habían tirado un diente.

Alrededor suyo, estaban otras chicas y chicos, la mayoría eran de su edad y también vestían ropas deportivas, mirándola con odio, rencor y decepción.

-Ahora no te crees tan ruda ¿verdad, Loud?-Dijo una de las chicas.

-Estamos hartos de ti, Lynn Loud.-Dijo otro chico dándole una patada.-ya nadie te tiene miedo, excusa de deportista.

Entonces le pateó la espalda, haciéndola caer de nuevo al lodo.

-¡¿Por que?!-Dijo con dolor.-¿Que hice para que me hicieran esto?

-¿Te atrevez a preguntar?-Dijo otra chica que le tomó del pelo y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.-nos golpeabas cuando te ganaban o cuando perdíamos en el mismo equipo, obligas a las personas a ir amenazándolos, y quien sabe que más habrías hecho, pero te tenemos noticias, Loud, ya nadie te tiene miedo.

-Estamos cansados de ti, Lynn.-Dijo Margo, cosa que impactó a la Deportista.

-¿Margo? tu también ...

-Así es, Loud, yo también estoy harta de ti, todos estamos hartos de ti, eres una abusiva, ¿o acaso ese protocolo suyo era solo un juego? ¿O el incidente con la mala suerte acaso?

Un balde frío cayó sobre ella simbólicamente, sintió como una corriente recorría su espina dorsal.

-Eso ...-Decía intentando levantarse.-Eso no es verdad, si, fue una tontería, pero luego arreglamos las cosas ... eso fue hace meses, mucho antes de que Lincoln desapareciera.

-Claro, seguro.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Mejor no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta basura de persona, vámonos chicos.

* * *

Tras recuperarse de la golpiza, Lynn caminó a su casa, aunque no quería llamar la atención.

-Solo espero ser cautelosa como Lucy.-Se dijo así misma.-Y espero que ella tampoco me vea.

Lynn aprovechó y fue al baño, finalmente se limpió, pero luego de vestirse, notó que ninguna de las chicas aparentemente estaba.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Escuchó exclamar a su hermana mayor desde el primer piso, tras vestirse y secarse fue a la cochera, encontrando a toda la familia y a vanzilla llena de equipaje.

-De verdad debemos irnos?-Preguntó Lana.

-¿Irnos? ¿que está pasando, chicas?-Preguntó Lynn al llegar a la cochera.-¿Que rayos está pasando?

-Lynn, querida.-Dijo Rita.-Será difícil decirte esto, pero las demás tampoco lo es como ya las viste.

-¿A que te refieres? chicas, que está pasando.

-Lynn.-Replicó la matriarca.-Nos vamos de Royal woods, para siempre.

-¿¡QUE!?-Preguntó ante la respuesta.-¿Pero ... pero por que?

-La gente.-Dijo Lori.-Royal Woods ... todos ... ya lo saben.

-Ya saben lo de hace 9 meses, antes de que Linky desapareciera.-Dijo Leni, triste.-Lo del protocolo, lo del spa, y más que nada ... lo de la mala suerte.

-Me golpearon por eso en el parque.-Recordó la deportista.-Pero ... ¿como? ¿como es que...? ¿como se enteraron?-Preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Alguien filtró las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa.-Recalcó Lisa.-Le robaron las cintas a Luan y a mi, no me explico como pasó.

-Además comenzamos a ser amenazadas y golpeadas.-Dijo Lana.

-Y mamá y papá los despidieron de sus trabajos.-Secundó Lola.

-No puede ser ...-Dijo Lynn, sentándose en una banca.-Pero Lincoln todavía no aparece, aún con la ayuda de Alex y Dimitri, no ha aparecido en ningún lugar y más encima tenemos que irnos. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer esto.-Y se cubrió las manos en la cara.

Las demás solo bajaron la cabeza igual de apenadas, el año llegaba a su fin, y solo hace 4 semanas de la desaparición de Lincoln, el chico de pelo blanco había ido ido a la escuela, lo que sería común para todos.

Sin embargo, luego de recreo, no se volvió a saber de el, preguntaron por el a su amigo Clyde, pero desafortunadamente, el chico de anteojos no sabía nada de el tampoco, sus cosas estaban en clases, así que después las recuperaron.

Habían recibido apoyo principalmente del emperador en aquel entonces, pero ni con el despliegue de la guardia imperial, nada, ni rastro del joven de pelo blanco.

Para rematar, las chicas constantemente habían tenido pesadillas todas las noches, pues varias comenzaban a sentirse responsables por quizás ser la razón de su desaparición, quizás huyó, o lo secuestraron, no había respuesta o rastro de Lincoln, las chicas no podían evitar sentir algo de responsabilidad por ello, eso, junto al hecho de que lo extrañaban, eran probablemente las principales causas de sus pesadillas.

Ahora, como si no tuvieran más problemas, la ciudad ya se había enterado de varios incidentes que tuvieron la familia con Lincoln, cosa que no se haría esperar mucho tiempo respecto a las reacciones de los demás habitantes de la ciudad.

-¿Y Alex?

-Ya le dijimos todo.-Respondió Lynn padre.-Se ofreció para atenuar la situación respecto a esto, pero pedimos que no insistiera, Leni también pidió que lo dejara en nuestras manos, Luna.

-Pero, ¿que será de nosotros ahora?

-Nos iremos a una ciudad urbana.-Respondió el patriarca.-Tiene un nombre raro, Soul ... solgotá, seúlota, rayos, me cuesta recordar el nombre.

-Seulgotá, querido.-Respondió Rita.

-¿Y Donde es eso?-Preguntó Lori.

-Es una ciudad de otro país, es conocido por su combinación de la cultura Latinoamericana con la Coreana,

-¿QUE, TAMBIÉN VAMOS A DEJAR EL PAÍS?-Dijo Lynn.

Pero antes de que poder decir algo más, una que otra pierda comenzó a caer, algunas entraron rompiendo las ventanas.

-¿OIGAN, QUE LES PASA...? ¡AAAH!-Gritó Lola al asomarse por la ventana y esquivar una bomba molotov que llegó a incendiar el lugar.

Afuera, una multitud con antorchas y rastrillos estaba gritando furiosamente, maldiciendo el nombre de la familia, varios de ellos comenzaron a arrojar bombas molotov, debido a esto, siendo una casa de madera, comenzó fácilmente a incendiarse.

-¡La casa se está quemando!

Ante ese grito, casi por instinto, la castaña corrió hacia el segundo piso.

-¡LYNN ¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-Gritó Luan al ver a su hermana correr.-¡LYNN!

La castaña subió las escaleras viendo como las llamas comenzaban a emerger desde varios lugares, entró a la habitación de su hermano y tomó una caja llena de los cómics de su hermano.

y también a Bun bun, su conejo de peluche.

Si el fuego no fuera alimentado, hubiera tenido tiempo para poder admirarlo aunque fuera por solo un momento, pero en vez de eso, corrió con la caja y Bun bun en sus manos, y en una jugada atrevida, saltó desde el segundo piso hasta el primero, para luego regresar a la cochera, justo cuando la familia estaba metiéndose en la van, Lynn logró entrar.

-¡MUÉRANSE!-Fue el grito de uno de los que habían intentado quemar su casa.

Vanzilla logró salir de lugar, pero las chicas solamente entristecieron más al ver como la casa donde vivieron, prácticamente, era reducida a cenizas, el fuego hizo que el techo acabara por desplomarse, incluso Lily comenzó a llorar mientras Luna la arrullaba.

-Nuestro hogar ...-Dijo Lori.

Luna y Leni solo se llevaron las manos a la boca, mientras que Las gemelas, Lucy y Lisa se abrazaron, Lynn solo pudo contemplar igual de incrédula mientras sus labios temblaban, igual que Luan, solo que esta estaba al borde del llanto junto con Leni.

Después de unas horas, Leni decidió llamar a Alexander y contarle lo sucedido, lo mismo Luna con Dimitri, mientras que iban rumbo al aeropuerto junto a las pertenencias que lograron salvar, no sin antes informarle a ambos chicos a donde se iban a mudar.

Sin embargo, ya no podrían regresar a Royal Woods, no por un tiempo, y eso hacía sentir muy mal a las chicas, no solo por ser su ciudad natal, sino más por su hermano perdido, tanto esfuerzo por encontrarlo boicoteado por el escándalo que se formó por los videos que revelaban sus incidentes en su familia, ninguna pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, les dolía tener que pensar en que podrían no volver a ver a su hermano nunca más.

* * *

Habían pasado una noche en el aeropuerto, o bien, a las afueras, pues el vuelo sería al otro día, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Dimitri y Alexander llegaran, además de que el Bosnio se ofreció a traer a Pop pop, el abuelo de la familia, el primero no dudó en abrazar a su novia.

-Luna, my Love.-Dijo triste.-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Muchas gracias, Dimitri.-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Dios, Luna, no sabes cuanto lo siento ...-Se lamentó.-Si hubiera estado allí ...

-Eso ya no importa.-Respondió.-(Suspiro) eso ya está hecho, pero eso no es lo que me duele.

-¿No?

-No.-Dijo pasando su mano por su rostro.-Lincoln está de hace casi un mes desaparecido, será muy pronto año nuevo, y para colmo, nos echaron de la cuidad.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo sintiendo rabia.

-Dimitri, esta bien, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Mientras con Alexander con Leni y sus padres con Pop Pop.

-No puedo creer que los echaran de su ciudad y más encima quemara su hogar.-Dijo indignado.-Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Esta bien, Alex, gracias por preocuparte.

-Señores Loud, si me permiten, no es necesario que se vayan a otro país, si quieren puedo...

-Muchas gracias, Alex, en serio, agradecemos tu ayuda, pero ya tomamos la decisión, nos iremos a Selgota.

-Seulgotá.-Corrigió su mujer.

-Gracias amor.

-Rita, no pierdas la fe, hija.-Dijo el abuelo.-Yo todavía tengo esperanza de que Lincoln ya aparecerá. Si eso llega a pasar, no dudaré en llamarte, hija mía.

-Muchas gracias, papá.-Agradeció la matriarca.-Espero que eso sea pronto.

-También cuenta con mi apoyo, Sra Loud.-Recalcó Alexander.-Le prometo que encontraré a Lincoln sin importar lo que pase, lo hago porque ustedes son mi familia también, y también lo hago por Leni.

-Muchas gracias.

Alexander y el Sr Lynn estrecharon las manos, aunque de pronto una chispa corrió entre ambos.

-¿Que fue eso?

-No ... no sé.-Respondió sorprendido.-quizás fue la corriente.

Rita revisó su reloj y vio que un avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto.

-Ese debe ser nuestro vuelo.

-Bueno, que tengan un buen viaje, hija, Lynn, niñas.-Se despidió Pop Pop.-Las voy a extrañar.

-Nos vemos, papás.

-Hasta luego, Albert.

-Adiós abuelo.-Dijeron las chicas dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-Adiós, my dear.-Dijo Dimitri dándole un beso a Luna.

-Adiós, My man.

-Prometo que te visitaré, mi muñequita.-Prometió Alexander también dándole un beso de despedida a Leni.

-Te quiero mucho, mi ángel, te esperaré cuando terminemos la mudanza.

* * *

Los Louds tomaron el vuelo rumbo a Seulgotá, a diferencia de otros viajes, este fue silencioso, pues debido a lo acontecido, ninguna de las chicas estaba muy animada, tener que ir a otro país, nuevas costumbres, nueva gente, pero también nuevas oportunidades, podrían tal vez reconstruir sus vidas y sueños rotos allí, además de que era también un país primermundista.

Pero la falta del hijo varón de mechones blancos, hacía que no hubiera mucho ánimo entre la familia, lo extrañaban.

Fue entonces que Rita sacó una foto vieja, mostrándola a ella y a un bebé en pijama naranja con un pequeño mechón blanco en sus brazos.

-Lincoln ...-Dijo la mujer, dejando salir una lágrima de sus ojos, pudiendo permitirse desahogar.-Mi bebé...

-Lo sé, Rita.-Dijo su esposo, abrazándola, pero igual de triste.-Alex lo encontrará, no pierdas la fe, por favor.

-Esta bien, querido.-Dijo limpiándose con el dorso de su mano.-Solo espero que no sea por mucho.

* * *

 _-Mierda, ese mocoso de cabello blanco me dio una paliza, apenas puedo moverme.-Dijo una voz tosiendo en la oscuridad sangre._

 _-No se preocupe, maestro, no ha podido derrotarlo._

 _-Estuve tan cerca de poder tener el control del mundo con el poder cuántico, tan cerca, y Orang Hare lo echó todo a perder._

 _-Pero ahora el mocoso se ha encerado así mismo en el reino cuántico, sin un superhéroe como el, no habrá nadie quien lo detenga._

 _-Tienes razón.-Respondió.-Ni siquiera el emperador Alexander estará a su altura cuando se recupere._

 _-(Sigue tosiendo sangre) Ugh... si, tienes razón.-Respondió.-No hay superhéroe además de Orang Hare que esté a mi altura, y el ya no está, si está vivo, probablemente estará atrapado en el reino cuántico, y el poder de usted es inmenso, todo gracias al supermeteorito._

 _-Si, por ahora, la gente podrá dormir tranquila, pero cuando esté completo otra vez, nada podrá detenerme, y quiero que sigas con las operaciones en todo el mundo, ¿ha quedado claro, Colossal?_

 _-Si, señora.-Respondió aquel._

* * *

 _Inicialmente planeaba centrarme en Lola en este one-shot, pero al final acabó siendo Lynn, bueno, como vieron, hay detalles de la "desaparición" de Lincoln, además de que los Louds tuvieron que mudarse otro país, como dato, diré que el nombre de la ciudad, es una fusión de las capitales de Colombia y Corea del Sur (Bogotá y Seúl) ¿que tal quedó?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, quizás veamos en otra continuación lo que sucederá ahora con la familia Loud, ojo con lo que pasó cuando Lynn padre y Alexander estrecharon las manos, es un dato a tener en cuenta._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Como todo Inició

**_Como todo Inició_**

* * *

 _Habían pasado 2 años desde la mudanza de la familia Loud rumbo a Seulgotá, tras huir de aquella turba furiosa, la casa fue quemada, con lo poco que teníamos, tuvimos que mudarnos a otro país._

 _Llegamos a la capital Seulgotá, al principio tuvimos dificultades para adaptarnos a un país diferente a Estados Unidos, Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que mamá y papá obtuvieran empleos como Recepcionista de hotel y camarero en un restaurante cercano, respectivamente, al principio no era mucho lo que le pagaban a nuestros padres, pero era suficiente para mantener la renta pagada en el apartamento en el que vivimos al principio, Pero mis hermanas tampoco se quedaron cortas, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, todas lograron dar su aporte con el fin de ayudar a nuestro estado económico._

 _Lori había logrado hacer un curso por Internet y luego de pasar una prueba de admisión, logró entrar a la universidad y se dedicó a estudiar derecho, venía a visitarnos siempre que podía sin pensarlo 2 veces, resultó ser una auténtica prodigio respecto al oficio, volviéndose abogada en solo 2 años._

 _Leni se dedicó a vender ropa hecha por ella misma abriendo su propia tienda a unas 3 calles de nuestra casa actual, si bien, no es un éxito, ha ganado notoriedad por sus diseños originales, me sorprende que aún ningún casatalentos haya intentado contactarla. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera crear una pequeña empresa con ayuda de Lisa ayudándola con las cuentas y Lola como su modelo principal._

 _Luna vendió casi todos sus instrumentos, pero se quedó con su guitarra acústica, a pesar de que anhelaba volver a comprar cosas para volver a rockear, también hacía lo posible por ayudar a la familia dentro del apartamento, logro hacer algo de dinero con empleos de medio tiempo, hasta que decidió estudiar oficio de maestra de música luego de enseñarme a tocar la flauta, y le gustó hacerlo, y ahora está avanzando para poder rendir exámenes de admisión y convertirse en maestra de música._

 _Luan se dedicó a ayudar a su madre en las tareas domésticas cuando no estuviera trabajando, además de que se encargaba de la mayoría de los labores del hogar a pesar de que su familia o intentaba ayudar o decirle que no era necesario hacerlo todo, pero Luan insistía, se sentía bien poder hacer algo en la casa además de la comedia, oficio que abandonó cuando llegaron a Seulgotá, aunque al igual que Luna, ha hecho trabajos de medio tiempo con el fin de poder ayudar a la familia siempre que tuviera oportunidad._

 _Las demás hemos regresado a la escuela, con el tiempo pudimos rehacer nuestras vidas y nuestras reputaciones haciendo nuevos amigos, Lynn destacaba por un excelente rendimiento en educación física, sin embargo, había rechazado la mayoría de los equipos a los que le ofrecían unirse, por otro lado, aceptó unirse al equipo de futbol y entro en el club de yoga de la escuela._

 _Lucy destacó por sus poemas, teniendo buen rendimiento en la narrativa, al igual que mamá, decidió escribir libros aunque también volvió poco a poco con los poemas, aunque ya no aparecía de la nada y asustaba, sumado a que hablaba más ahora de lo que me acuerdo._

 _Las gemelas dejaron de pelearse según me contaron mis hermanas, Lana era bastante aseada, aunque también de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a jugar en la tierra, Lola por su parte, se volvió más humilde y dejó de ser tan mimada, aunque seguía siendo femenina y rosa, siendo la modelo principal en la tienda de Leni._

 _Lisa ayuda a Leni en su tienda también, al no tener mucho que hacer en la casa, aprovechó de usar su intelecto para ayudar a nuestra hermana y a nuestros padres en las cuentas y también aprovechó su mayormente tiempo libre para pasar tiempo con nosotras, especialmente conmigo._

-Yo ahora tengo 2 años.-Terminó de Narrar Lily.-Actualmente voy al jardín de niños, paso tiempo con mi hermana Lisa, aunque las veces que lo hacemos, es generalmente ella la que se ofrece a jugar conmigo.-Agregó.-Sin embargo ...

Lily caminó hacia el centro de la casa, precisamente a la chimenea, donde estaba la vieja foto familiar, algo de lo que lograron rescatar tras verse obligados a huir de Royal woods, la vieja foto familiar tomada por el desaparecido único miembro varón de la familia.

-Lincoln no ha aparecido luego de 2 años.-Dijo la pequeña con pesar.-Mi familia siempre me contó de el, mi hermano mayor, lo genial que era, las aventuras que vivieron juntos, sus buenos y malos ratos, su amor por los cómics ... hasta que un día fue a la escuela como todos los días, pero luego de eso... no se volvió a saber de el, a pesar de haber movido viento y tierra, mi hermano mayor no apareció, y desafortunadamente, su caso fue oficialmente cerrado hace un par de meses.-Narró la pequeña rubia.-A pesar de que no puedo recordarlo, mis hermanas y padres realmente lo extrañan, cada 15 de septiembre, la casa pareciera un lugar de Luto, además de que siempre papá y Luan hacen cenas como si fueran épocas de fiestas, cuando cumplí 1 año, me regalaron a Bun Bun, era el conejo de peluche de mi hermano.

Lily simplemente abrazó a dicho peluche que llevaba consigo con fuerza, se lamentaba de no poder recordarlo, solo pudo conocerlo de las fotos y videos de ella junto a el, la pequeña era incapaz de recordar como era estar con el, y que se haya ido, le provocaba tristesa, a pesar de no recordarlo, lo extrañaba.

Igual que todos en la familia.

Lo que la pequeña no notó fue que sus palabras fueron oídas por otras 2 rubias, una de largo cabello y otra de gorra roja, habían regresado de la escuela cuando oyeron todo, sus ánimos, nuevamente cayeron en picada.

A pesar de que las cosas no tardaron en mejorar para la familia, más cuando lograron hacerce una casa propia en un barrio de clase media bajo el autopista principal de la ciudad, desde que llegaron, esas pesadillas, esos malos sueños producto de su culpa que sentían, aún persistían, ahora eran menos que cuando estaban en royal woods, pero seguían de vez en cuando teniéndolas. las gemelas, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn y Lucy generalmente eran las que más las tenían.

ambas subieron las escaleras con la cabeza baja, las palabras de su hermanita las hizo entristecer, pues no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no extrañaran a Lincoln, era realmente doloroso para ellas recordar el día en el que se fue para siempre, en sus primeros días, las gemelas siempre añoraban el día en que pudieran volver a ver sus mechones blancos, no en una foto o video, sino en persona, poder sentir su calor en los abrazos que el solía dar, brindándoles seguridad y cariño, y volver a oír su voz diciéndoles "buenas noches" antes de cerrar los ojos.

Dejaron sus mochilas en su habitación y se sentaron en la mesa donde Lola solía jugar a tomar el té, ninguna hizo nada, solo miraron hacia la mesa por un rato.

-Aún extraño a Lincoln.-Dijo Lana.-Lo extraño mucho...

-Yo también.-Agregó Lola.-¿Y... si se fue por nosotras?

-No.-Respondió.-Linc no haría eso, además ya habíamos probado que lo sentíamos por todo, ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto, hicimos varias cosas por el, pero el insistía en que no era necesario ...

-... Y al final, decidimos arreglarlo con unos helados.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.-Fue uno de los mejores días, siento el frío ...

-Sin duda, hermana.-Dijo Lola también un poco animada.

-Lola ... hace frío.

-¿Frío?-Preguntó.-Pero si estamos en primavera, hace calor.

-Pues siento que hace frío y ... ¡Lola, la mesa!

La princesa miró la mesa, y vio que de su mano, había emergido hielo que había congelado su lado de la mesa, Lola se exaltó y quitó la mano de la mesa y se puso de pié al instante.

-¡¿Que pasa!?-Exclamó la rubia al ver como hielo se formaba en sus brazos al verlos.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte.-Dijo Lana al abrazarla para intentar que no se moviera mucho y quitarle el hielo, pero este comenzó a derretirse, a parte de sentir la temperatura de su hermana.-Lola, estás helada.

-¡Y tu estás que ardes! ¡me quemo!-Exclamó al separarse luego de que su hielo se derritiera.

-Lo siento, solo intento ... ahhh!-Gritó Lana.

Al presenciar sus manos, la pequeña mecánica se asustó por ver a sus manos y muñecas cubiertas de auténtica lava fundida que no tardó en caer y quemar el suelo de la habitación.

-LAVA!

-¡Y yo me estoy congelando... De nuevo!-Exclamó Lola cuando vio que estaba siendo cubierta por una capa de hielo.

Lana se asustó y cerró los ojos, esperando que solo fuera una pesadilla o un sueño raro, y entonces la lava de sus brazos dejó de fluir, la que cayó ya y quemó su alrededor cercano acabó solidificándose. Al abrir los ojos, vio que estaba pisando roca volcánica, pero se dio cuenta que su hermana seguía congelándose.

-Lola!

-¡Ayudame!-Pidió.

-Intenta ... Intenta calmarte!

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?, me estoy congelando, literalmente!

-¡Hazlo!

-Que!?

-¡YA!

La rubia obedeció y respiró hondo, al hacerlo, poco después, el hielo a su alrededor dejo de expandirse, y Lola salió rompiéndolo, saliendo ilesa.

-¡wow! ¿Que fue todo eso?-Preguntó Lana, asombrada.

-¿Acaso tenemos superpoderes y ni siquiera lo sabíamos?

-No, no es posible, lo sabríamos, ¿o alguien nos los dio?

-¿pero quien nos ...? Lisa! si, debió ser ella.

-¡LISAAAAA!

Exclamaron ambas gemelas y fueron a buscar a la pequeña genio, no les costó mucho, pues al bajar, estaba acompañando a la más pequeña de la familia.

-¡Lisa!-Exclamaron ambas.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-pero a que rayos viene esta reacción de su parte.-pregunto algo indignada por su forma de responder.

Las gemelas tomaron a Lisa por los brazos y la llevaron a su habitación con roca volcánica y hielo en otra parte de la habitación.

-Por las barbas de Einstein, ¿que pasó aquí?

-Tu dínoslo.-Declaró Lana.

-Si, ¿como es que tenemos estos?

Entonces Las gemelas extendieron sus manos, la de Lola se llenó de Hielo, y la de Lana se lleno de lava que empezó a gotear de ella.

-¡Santa madre del descubrimiento!-Exclamó asombrada.-¿Desde cuando son capaces de manipular el hielo y el magma a voluntad?

-Tú dínoslo.-Dijo Lola.-Tu eres la de experimentos raros.

-Si hubiera sido yo, se los habría dicho, unidad fraternal.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes.-No fui las que les ha dado estas habilidades que de por si, son impresionantes y dignos de que les haga una investigación.

-Claro que fuiste tu, ¿quien más experimenta con seres humanos aquí?-Reclamó Lola.

-Por si no se han dado cuenta, yo dejé los experimentos con mi familia desde que llegamos a la ciudad.-Respondió.-Y ustedes saben por que.

Entonces la expresión de Lisa también decayó al tener que recordar sus razones, aunque fuera la más inteligente de la casa, existía una diferencia entre la sabiduría, la cual se dividía en conocimiento y experiencia, el conocimiento se ganaba por lo que uno acumulaba al leer, estudiar y conocer, mientras que la experiencia, se ganaba por la edad, y la madurez, por muy inteligente que fuera Lisa, aún le faltaba la experiencia, en pocas palabras, aún seguía siendo una niña, una niña que seguía amando a su familia, amaba a sus padres, a sus hermanas, y a su hermano perdido, a quien también extrañaba, ella también necesitaba cariño como cualquier persona, y por ende, es algo desalmado además de ignorante pensar que no sufrió cuando Lincoln desapareció hace 2 años.

-Lisa, esto no es...

-¿Creen que no tengo sentimientos? ¿Creen que no sufrí cuando tuvimos que irnos de Royal Woods teniendo a nuestro único hermano desaparecido? pues se equivocan, Tal vez haya dicho una vez ser inmune a las emociones humanas, ¿pero sabe que? Mentí, era mentira! Solo lo dije eso porque pensaba que podía hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, para que no me trataran como una bebé, creí ser lo suficientemente madura para poder cuidarme sola ... pero me equivoqué.-Entonces bajó la cabeza, y su voz se quebró.-Desde que llegamos, he mejorado los rastreadores con el fin de encontrarlo, pero hasta ahora no he recibido nada, ni el país, ni el continente, ni en ningún lado, yo... yo ... hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para encontrar a nuestro hermano, porque lo extraño, más de lo que imaginan, ¿como pueden pensar esas cosas de mi?

Entonces la genio se puso el dorso en el rostro y se fue corriendo.

-¡Lisa, espera!-Gritaron al unísono.

Ambas intentaron seguirla hasta que casi se encierra en su habitación.

-¡Déjenme!

Entonces al momento que lo exclamó, intentó dar un golpe hacia atrás con su brazo y mano, y de esta, emergió una especie de Tentáculo metálico de color verde con circuitos a su alrededor cubriendo la mano de la genio, por fortuna, las gemelas lograron hacerse a un lado antes de que fueran golpeadas, y este "tentáculo" desapareció en la mano de Lisa, volviendo a la normalidad.

Bueno, más o menos, pues luego, Lisa dio un quejido de dolor en su mano de la cual el "tentáculo tecnológico" emergió, como si se hubiera _roto los huesos de la mano._

-¡Lisa! ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Lana al ir a socorrer a su hermana.

-Mi mano ... me ...creo que me he roto los hueso de la mano al ... hacer eso.-Dijo con dificultad.-¿Pero ven? les dije que no fui yo ... ah!

La genio se tomó la mano rota mientras que Lola sacaba unos vendajes que La genio tenía en su habitación y Lana vendó su mano.

-Increíble, también tienes poderes, Lisa.-Dijo La princesa.

-Otra vez... Santa madre del descubrimiento.-Respondió Lisa.-Tengo que hacer una investigación acerca de esto. Es prioridad a partir de ahora averiguar acerca de como obtuvimos estas habilidades, aprender a controlarlas, y averiguar si nuestra sangre es capaz de hacer que nuestras demás hermanas también puedan tener superpoderes.

-Suena bien.-Dijo Lana.-Además dejamos nuestra ... ¡Nuestra habitación, Lola!

-Rayos! Tenemos que ocultar el desastre.-Dijo su gemela.-Lisa, tienes algo para limpiar?

-Descuiden, hermanas, dejen que les eche una mano, Solo denme un minuto.

* * *

 _En una realidad bizarra y desconocida, oscura, carente de luz y con un pequeño alumbre azul, por sus páramos, un chico con un Nón Lá naranja, portador de una katana, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones azules, con zapatos de metal, una capa con capucha y un cinturón color naranja, y su mano derecha tenía un guantelete de acero también naranja._

 _Aquel chico, miraba de forma estoica el horizonte deforme de aquel lugar, en una parte del mismo, energía de color rosa y violeta comenzaban a emerger._

 _-Tal vez esté atrapado aquí.-Dijo.-Pero no lo hice sin dejar un regalo a mis seres queridos, Quantic man.-Agregó.-No dejaremos que ganes ..._


	3. Descubrimiento

**_Descubrimiento_**

* * *

Tras aquel descubrimiento de las gemelas y la segunda menor de la familia Loud, además de haber ocultado el desastre de su habitación, Las 3 se aseguraron de mantener en secreto lo ocurrido mientras Lisa empezaba una investigación al respecto.

Cabe destacar que la genio volvió a entusiasmarse con la ciencia, solo que esta vez no usaría a su familia como sujetos de prueba, ya no.

Aún así, era una gran oportunidad para poder ver de lo que eran capaces y que hacer con sus nuevos poderes después.

Lisa volvió a construir un búnker a escondidas de la familia con el fin de poder estudiar los poderes suyos y de las gemelas sin interrupciones, además de no querer causar conmoción a su familia.

Se tomó la liberta de construir una sala de entrenamiento grande como todo el primer piso de su casa, con el fin de que pudieran aprender a usar y controlar sus nuevos poderes, y como aparte, Lisa había iniciado una investigación con sus muestras de ADN con el fin de saber el origen de sus poderes y si tenían más además de la manipulación del magma y el fuego, el hielo, y las habilidades tecnópatas (capacidad de manipular, asimilar, crear, copiar y replicar artefactos tecnológicos y o Biomecánicos) respectivamente para Lana, Lola y Lisa.

La genio estaba con una computadora analizando sus muestras de sangre y la de las gemelas con un microscopio y analizando el ADN, mientras que estas estaban en la enorme sala practicando.

Lana probó con disparar bolas de lava, del mismo modo que solía ella lanzar lodo, esta vez contra ciertos blancos puestos alrededor suyo, logrando derretir varios objetivos, con arrojar bolas de lava, y disparar un chorro de magma derretido super caliente con su mano extendida y la mano abierta.

-¡Mira esto!-Gritó Lana, que se agachó y sus pies generaron más magma que como consecuencia, salió propulsada en un salto.

Entonces alzó su puño hacía arriba, y esta se envolvió en un puño de magma derretido, que hizo temblar el lugar al golpear el techo.

-Tened más cuidado, ¿Que no ven que estoy en medio de una investigación?-Se quejó Lisa.

-Pues yo puedo hacer esto.-Declaró Lola dando un pisotón al suelo.

Entonces, de su pie, todo a su alrededor se congeló casi al instante, y golpeó la sala, causando otro temblor, más fuerte que el de Lola.

* * *

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Luan, que se sobresaltó por el temblor.

-Parece que fue una vibración o algo.-Respondió Leni.

* * *

Se pudo ver un enorme pedazo de hielo en la sala, mientras Lana y Lisa quedaban acorraladas por el hielo.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, hermana mayor!-Demandó Lisa.

-Ok, Lo siento.-Se disculpó Lola al verlas atrapadas alrededor del hielo.

-Espera, quizás pueda derretirlo.

Lana tocó el hielo con sus manos y empezó a generar calor, poco a poco, el hielo que las rodeaba comenzó a derretirse.

-(Suspiro) menos mal que mi laboratorio de investigación quedó intacto.

-Esto es genial, somos como los superheroes de los cómics que Lincoln solía ver.

-Ahora podré practicar mejor en patinaje pudiendo hacerme mi propia pista.

-Esperen, hermanas.-Pidió la genio.-Recuerden que nuestra familia no puede saberlo, menos gente cercana a nosotros. Según lo que leí en los cómics, eso pondría a nuestros seres amados en riesgo.

-Vaya, no pensé que a ti también te gustaran los cómics.-Comentó Lana.

-Bueno.-Dijo llevándose la mano atrás.-Siento ... aveces suelo hacerlo, porque siento que al hacerlo, Lincoln ... el.

-¿El?

-El ... siento que el me acompaña, como si nunca se hubiera ido.-Recordó.

-Si.-Dijo Lana, nostálgica.-Yo también lo siento conmigo de vez en cuando.

-Yo también.-Agregó Lola.

Las chicas, nuevamente entristecieron, 2 años desde que dejaron Royal Woods era un milenio para ellos, sin Lincoln, la vida de los Louds ya no era lo mismo, siendo sus hermanas las más afectadas, nada era lo mismo sin el, y el sentimiento de extrañarlo no había disminuido.

Sin embargo, su recuerdo se vi parado en seco cuando oyeron a alguien gritar desde afuera del búnker.

* * *

Al salir del lugar, las chicas encontraron a Luna en el patio, sentada de trasero contra el suelo, agarrándose su mano, que estaba envuelta en lo que parecía ser pura energía eléctrica.

-Luna ,¿que estás haciendo?-Exclamó Lana, sorprendida.

-¡No lo sé!-Exclamó asustada.-¿Que me está pasando? ¿que sucede?

Las 3 estaban con la boca abierta, no eran las únicas con poderes al parecer.

-¡No se queden ahí paradas mirándome, por favor!-Pidió asustada mientras la electricidad aumentaba.-¡AYÚDENME!

Lisa sacudió su cabeza, poniendo atención a su hermana en aparentes apuros.

-Puedes caminar aún, hermana mayor?

-S...Si...-Decía poniéndose lentamente de pie mientra seguía emitiendo descargas que a veces golpeaban unas el suelo.

-Intenta caminar hacia el Búnker.

-Ok.

Las 3 menores entraron al búnker mientras la rockera caminaba con dificultad al bajar las escaleras mientras seguía emitiendo electricidad.

-¿Construiste un nuevo búnker?

-No es momento para discutir eso, Hermana.-Pidió Lisa.-Ahora, dirígete a esa habitación.

* * *

Media hora después de que Luna se hubiera metido a la misma sala donde Las gemelas habían entrado, Lisa hizo algunas pruebas y test para ver como Luna podría dejar de emitir electricidad, el resultado fue que, dependiendo al principio de lo que ella deseaba, podría definir el nivel de electricidad que emitiría, luego de que Luna lograra controlar su emisión, regresó con sus hermanas menores.

-¿Y que sucede, Lisa?

-No es nada grabe, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa.-Pero al parecer, has desarrollado poderes de electroquinesis, o en término vulgar, tienes la capacidad de controlar la electricidad.

-Oh, Man!-Dijo sorprendida.-no inventes ... ¡¿Tengo poderes?! ¿pero como? ¿Como es que...?

Se detuvo y miró a su hermana con sospecha.

-Hermana mayor, te juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto.

-¿No? pues quien más hace experimentos con su familia en nuestro círculo ¿uh?

-Luna, lo juro.-Dijo Lisa.-Yo no lo hice, además todos saben que hace tiempo que dejé los experimentos cuando tu sabes que, prometí que jamás volvería a usarlos como experimentos nunca más.

Lisa miró a Luna a los ojos, su tono mostraba sinceridad, además de lo ya mencionado, no lo haría si no le estuviera mintiendo. Aunque Luna siguió teniendo sospecha.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Por ahora, haré como que te creo, solo espero que realmente digas la verdad.

-Claro que la digo, hermana mayor, lo juro por la ciencia.-Pidió Lisa, insistiendo que no lo había hecho.-He además estado investigando como es que nosotras tenemos estos poderes, así como tu.

-Espera, ¿ustedes también?

Ellas asintieron.

-Yo puedo controlar el magma.-Dijo Lana mostrando su mano con fuego.

-y yo controlo el hielo.-Dijo Lola mostrando su mano con hielo.

-Y yo.-Finalizó Lisa, extendiendo su brazo, el cual se hizo biomecánico con circuitos color verdes y aumentó de tamaño en forma de un gran guantelete.-Puedo crear máquinas de mi cuerpo.

Luna solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

* * *

 _-Estoy atrapado en el reino cuántico._

 _-No puede ser, Orange Hare, te necesitamos._

 _-No, lo que el mundo necesita son héroes de verdad, tu y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie._

 _-Lincoln, tenemos nuevos reportes de incidentes con supervillanos y monstruos alrededor de todo el planeta, debemos encontrar el supermeteorito antes de que cause más estragos._

 _-Eso también fue lo que nos dio superpoderes en primer lugar, créeme, por mucho que quisiera hacer algo, estoy atrapado en el reino cuántico tras mi último combate contra Cuantic man. Apenas puedo estar en este mundo por 9 horas antes de que me devuelva a ese lugar._

 _-¿Y que propones?_

 _-Mi familia._

 _-¿Estás loco?_

 _-Se que suena descabellado, pero confío en que lo harán bien, les di mi ADN con materia del supermeteorito, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubran su poder._

 _-¿Y como rayos les diste poder?_

 _-Antes de que me enfrentara a Cuántic man, se saqué unos pequeños mechones de mi cabello y se los puse en sus bocas mientras dormían, al comerlos, con materia del supermeteorito, les he otorgado poderes, no tardarán en descubrirlos._

 _-¿Y Luego que?_

 _-Dile a la federación que los mantenga en observación, una vez que descubran sus poderes, no duden en contactar con ellos, ya será tiempo para decirles quien soy._

 _-Debes estar bromeando, ¿en serio quieres revelarles tu ...?_

 _-Son mi familia, y yo un héroe rango S, no tengo más que hacer._

 _Ella suspiró._

 _-Bien, se lo comunicaré al resto._

 _-Gracias, Rubian, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco._

 _-(Suspiro) por algo soy una de las 10 mejores en el rango S, Orange Hare, lo sabes._

 _El sonrió. Su expectativa se elevó, confiaba en que no tardaría mucho para que las piezas se volvieran a ordenar para su familia, por mucho que los extrañara, solo podía hacer lo que hizo, porque si los héroes no podían ayudar a los necesitados ¿entonces quien puede?_

 _Sin importar quien, cualquiera podía ser un héroe, cualquiera puede serlo._


End file.
